Tempete Jauffret (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'''Tempete Mireille Jauffret is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Tim Proctor. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Early life Tempete has been terrified by Soul Edge. She found out that Soul Edge is an evil sword created by Algol. Tempete ran to Bizen, Japan and found Mitsurugi who is a samurai there. She told him what happaned when Soul Edge scared her. Then, Mitsurugi wanted her to choose a fighting style from a person. By the time Tempete was nowhere to be found, she mysteriously disappeared. Hwang went into the streets in Rouen, France to find Tempete's parents. He felt sorry about the time when Tempete Jauffret mysteriously disppeared and she is nowhere to be found. It seems that Tempete is about to lose her life, so Hwang tried to found her before she disappears. When Tempete tries to curse her weakness, Frankie tries to murder her with his nunchaku. Tempete ran off and search for Hwang. Hwang was looking for her and she felt like she might use a nunchaku as a weapon. Tempete said that nunchaku are better than rapiers. Because of this, Tempete is bad at wielding a rapier. She went home and tried to think of a fighting style from someone who wields a nunchaku. Pre-Soul Calibur III Tempete took a boat to Okinawa, Japan to find Maxi there. He is a pirate in Okinawa, Japan and Tempete told him that she wants to use a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. So Maxi taught her how to fight like him. Once Tempete went to back to Rouen, France, she searched for Amy who was lost in the streets. Amy was lonely and Tempete wanted her to do a big responsibility. Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Tempete has blue eyes and curly, orange hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Tempete's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Tempete's main weapon is Huosen. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Tempete wields an orange version of Roc. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Huosen from Soul Calibur IV. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Tempete's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur IV. Fighting Style Tempete is extremely bad at wielding a rapier, because she doesn't know how to use it. However, Maxi taught her how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Tempete throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Tempete punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Tempete's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears gloves, a choker, and long boots. Her outfit is a black color. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but black. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Tempete Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (04,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (01,01) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,01) Neck: Brooch Choker (01,01 and 01,01) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (01,01) Socks: Short Socks (01,01) Feet: Stealth Leggings (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,24 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Tempete's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Tempete's voice is high-pitched and squeaky in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur 3, her voice was slightly low back then. *Tempete means "storm" in French. *Tempete wears a black dress in the Soul series. Because of this, her clothing is a witch theme. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Gallery Tempete's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 1483.JPG 100 1484.JPG 100 1485.JPG 100 1486.JPG 100 1487.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h29m24s95.png|Tempete wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h29m47s235.png|Tempete wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h30m43s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h30m00s217.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h31m12s111.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h31m41s202.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h32m53s100.png|Tempete wielding Raimei after the battle.